build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Eggs
The 2019 Eggs were added to Build A Boat For Treasure on 4/5/19, and were then removed on 5/10/2019. These eggs had certain requirements for the player to obtain them. Some required the player to play a certain game. Others required the player to complete a certain task. Most eggs could be found everywhere, but most easily in the Building Space. Eggs were dropped randomly from the sky with long intervals of time in between, or when a previously fallen egg was obtained, lost, or destroyed. Because of the fact that all eggs despawned after a number of minutes, they did not have a spawn cap. Electric Egg The Electric Egg was an egg that was colored blue with four lightning bolts around it. When touched, it would start to move at a high speed. The direction the egg travels was where the player was looking at when it was touched. After that, it would bounce off walls for a certain distance. To obtain the egg, the player must have touched it while it was black. Before the egg's removal, the player could shoot a harpoon at the egg before the player touched it so when it stopped moving, it would be teleported back to the reach of the harpoon's rope. The player could also trap it in a small box, activating, causing the egg to be trapped. If the egg was touched inside a team's building area, it would almost always bounce off the walls and stay inside the building area. The egg would bounce off of player-made blocks, and could sometimes get stuck between two blocks, creating paths but traveling no distance, creating lag. If the player had a harpoon on their head and shot, then activated the egg, the egg would carry the player. The Electric Egg could also be used as a speed glitch. Check Bugs and Glitches for more info. Or watch this YouTube video. On 5/10/2019, the Electric Egg hatched into a Shield Generator. King Egg The King Egg was obtained by defeating the Egg Boss. The King Egg was only able to be obtained after all other 2019 Eggs had been obtained. It did not do anything when touched if placed by a player. The King Egg's cape counted towards its hit-box, making it difficult to place in smaller boats without breaking in early terrains. The King Egg was identified as a trophy before its removal. Players would occasionally boast about the amount they had in their inventory, as many newer players struggled to obtain the materials to fly to obtain the egg, let alone obtain all the eggs to begin the boss fight. The Hex Egg was not required to be obtained to get the King Egg. On 5/11/19, the King Egg hatched into the Ultra Thruster. Super Egg The Super Egg was a white egg with a long cape and electric sparkles. To obtain it, the player needed to get close to it. When close enough, the egg would start attacking. The attacks had an area of effect and killed the player instantly when in range. The player had to dodge its attacks until it turned fully black and dropped. Its color darkened each time it shot at the player. The player could have used candy to dodge the Super Egg's attacks more easily. It does not do anything when placed by a player, and like the King Egg, the Super Egg has an abnormally large hit box due to its cape. This egg was one of the hardest to obtain in quantity because of the flawed AI system that caused most super eggs to fly high above in the air, unobtainable to most or all players. On 5/15/2019, the Super Egg hatched into a Hand Cannon Mount. Beanstalk Egg The Beanstalk Egg is an egg that looks like a cob of corn. To obtain the egg, the player must have touched it. A giant stalk would be generated. The player must have then touched the egg that was located at the very top of the stalk. The player could use candy to climb the stalk faster and easier. When placed by a player, it does not grow a beanstalk. The stalk could grow anywhere, and could obstruct players boats. The stalk generated at an even pace, but the length and thickness of the stalk decreased as it got higher, generating leaf platforms for the player to jump on to obtain the egg that lied atop. On 5/18/19, the egg hatched into the Locked Door. Rocket Egg The Rocket Egg was an egg that was concealed within a small egg-shaped rocket. To obtain it, the player needed to touch it after it ran out of fuel. To avoid the egg flying out of reach, players needed to make sure they tipped it towards the wall so it would not go high up and go to the water or somewhere far. The player could use a Harpoon to shoot the egg so that when it activates its rocket, it will not fly away as the harpoon is restraining it. When placed by a player, It would act similar to that of a White Thruster, but with less thrust and a shorter duration. Owned Rocket Eggs could be activated via buttons painted identical colors. Because of its smaller hit-box in comparison to the Thruster, it could be used in compact designs that use rockets to propel blocks or players. The Rocket Egg was top heavy, and in some builds, could launch towards the ground. On 6/1/19, the Rocket Egg hatched into a Jetpack. Tic-Tac-Toe Egg The Tic-Tac-Toe egg was a black egg with empty games of tic-tac-toe written on it. To obtain it, the player must have beaten the Tic-Tac-Toe game. The player always started first. Activating it next to a wall may have caused parts of the playing field to generate inside the wall. When placed by a player, two players can play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe together. The Tic-Tac-Toe game acts as a block and is affected by gravity. The Tic-Tac-Toe Egg has various Tic-Tac-Toe games inscribed on its surface, albeit merely artistic designs on the egg. The AI that played with the player only saw when the player's following turn had a winning move, and would obstruct it. The AI was unable to identify less obvious strategies, which players used to obtain the egg. On 5/16/19, the Tic-Tac-Toe Egg hatched into a Tic-Tac-Toe Board. Lava Egg The Lava Egg was a reddish black egg with fire particles coming off of it. When it fell from the sky, it would make an explosion upon touching the ground as though it were a meteor. To obtain it, the player must have pushed it in the water and let it cool down. Once it cooled down and stopped creating steam particles, the player must have touched it in order to obtain it. It was recommended to get this egg in the white, red, and black team. When placed by a player, the egg no longer emit fire particles. It would also not damage the player after collecting it. The obtained egg appeared to be a shiny, grey color of an egg texture. An easy way to obtain the egg was to Harpoon it in the water so the egg would not drift away from the player. Another, less common method was to build a square around it and wait until it cooled, if the player did not have a harpoon yet. The lava egg occasionally glowed a blue hue when it was cooling down, and this in specific had been used in many click bait Build a Boat for Treasure videos on many social media websites. The lava egg sometimes was immovable to all interactions excluding block placement, and everything would go straight through it, although players still took damage. On 5/14/2019, the Lava Egg hatched into a Set of Guns. Spiky Ice Egg The Spiky Ice Egg was a blue egg with a spiky ice shell. To obtain the egg, players needed to push a Lava Egg next to it. The shell will melt away, and the player could touch and obtain it when it stopped steaming. The Spiky Ice Egg was an ability shot by the Egg Boss, but unlike ones found in the Teams, they did damage upon contact and could not be obtained. The spikes will no longer be on the egg when placed, and it will no longer knock players back. This egg was debatably one of the hardest to obtain before the King Egg, as most players would need to move the lava egg to the spiky ice egg without dying to damage, and without the eggs despawning before the player can get them to reach each other. One of the most common ways of collecting it was to do a chair glitch with a harpoon on it to drag one egg into the other. Another method used was to shoot eggs from the Egg Gun until a Lava Egg or spiky ice egg was dispensed. On 5/17/19, it hatched into the Large Cannon. Galaxy Egg The Galaxy Egg was an egg that was painted with black and purple colors of space. To obtain it, the player had to choose one out of the eight eggs it created when touching it. Only one of the eggs would give the player the egg. There was only one sure known way to get the egg every single time. To get it every time, players needed to simply harpoon the egg before touching it then look carefully for the egg that skipped the harpoon. Note that if the harpoon skipped no parts of the galaxy egg, then it means it was either the last or first egg. When placed by a player, the egg would act identical to a spawned egg. However, it would no longer have a function. On 6/1/19, the Galaxy egg transformed into the Sonic Jetpack. Teacup Egg The Teacup Egg was a colorful egg with 3 teacups placed on top of the egg. When touched, the three cups on top of the egg would conceal the egg and start shuffling, beginning at a slow or medium pace, then finishing with a very fast pace. The player needed to touch the cup that contained the egg in order to obtain it. The player could have looked closely to see where the teacup was going, but would unlikely keep track because of lag mixed with the speed of the shuffling, along with the 'trick' shuffles. Before the cups cover the egg, the player could shoot a harpoon at the cup that was on top of the egg to keep track of which teacup the egg was in. Another way to easily get it was to shoot the harpoon at the egg ahead of time. The harpoon will not follow the cups around, but will teleport to the correct cup after they turn green to be guessed. On 5/13/2019, the teacup egg hatched into the Sword Mount. Golden Egg The Golden Egg (aka hex egg) was an egg different from the rest. It could only be obtained from buying the Special Egg Gun and touching the 9 eggs it shoots, or by using the codes "Happy Easter" for 1 and "Egg Hatching" for 10. The Golden Egg would roll differently to that of other eggs when launched from its corresponding gun. As it rolls, its hexagonal sides would slow it down, making it easier to obtain, and less likely to roll into the Water. On 5/12/2019, the Golden Egg hatched into the Piston. Category:Blocks Category:Event Items Category:Eggs Category:Ability Blocks